Forged in Blood
by marydumas
Summary: I have sacrificed everything for my family, my friends and my people. Earth once again decided to try wipe out humanity but many of us survived but at what cost did it bring? Monsters surface to the earth and humans that somehow survive evolved into something greater. I am Clarke Griffin, I became Wanheda and I am fighting for survival. (Starts at end of S4 before S5.)
1. Beginning

**FORGED IN BLOOD**

 _CLARKE GRIFFIN_

They say that fire is both destruction and beauty, where in one second you could watch its flame give you hope and light but the next could cause you to burn and feel unbearable suffering.

Nine months ago, a hundred of delinquents were sent to earth to die in order for our council to see if earth was habitable. But not even few days after our arrival we discovered that we were not alone.

After a month of surviving on earth, we were already in the middle of war and became warriors in order to survive. A few days after, we had our last stand on our dropship where in I ordered the death of 300 warriors but in exchange we were introduced to a new enemies, The Mountain Men or the _Maunde_.

After another month we were again being hunted by the people on the ground but this time it was those underground. During that month of blood and pain. Many sacrifices were made in order to save my people. The Ark arrived on Earth and together forged an alliance with _Heda Lexa kom Kongeda_ in order for us to defeat Mount Weather and to bring back our people but along the way I feel in love with her and it cause me so much, the destruction of TonDc but I still held hope that it was not all for nothing. Our stand against the mountain was strong and unbreakable but a deal between Heda Lexa and _President Cage Wallace_ was made thus leaving me betrayed by the woman I loved. I and a handful of people had to deal with threat, thus I ordered the annihilation of 641 people in exchange for the lives of the remaining 42 delinquents and the lives of my mother and the rest of the adults taken by them. After our fight with mountain guilt and remorse consumed me thus lead me to decide to leave Camp Jaha and my people.

Three months in my self-exile I learned to track, to hunt and to be a predator. In those months, I was visited by the dead my father, Atom, Wells, Charlotte, Finn, the 300 warriors and the Maunde. In those months, I forgave Lexa but not because I loved her but because I understood that being a leader you have to sacrifice everything including your humanity just to keep them safe. In those months, the grounders gave me the moniker " _Wanheda_ " or The Commander of Death. In those months, the power hungry queen of Azgeda, _Qwin Nia kom Azkru_ , gave a bounty for my head. In those months, Camp Jaha or _Arkadia_ was searching for me in hopes to bring me back home. In those months, I was being tracked and got captured by _Prince Roan kom Azkru_ to be taken not to his mother but to Heda Lexa in Polis, the capital of the Coalition.

After my capture, I was forced to stay at Polis to represent my people to become part of the Coalition and to be the 13th Clan. During my one month stay in Polis I meet the night bloods who were meant to part of a Conclave if the Heda is killed and from them I learn of the hardships of being a _Nightbleda_ but also the life that would bestowed to the Heda of the Kongeda. In that month I learn that Qwin Nia planned the assassination of some of my people that were living in Mount Weather thus erupted the Civil War. In that month Heda Lexa pledge her loyal to me and our people and challenged Qwin Nia in a battle of honor. The coward Qwin then sent his son in his steed but because of her arrogance, was killed by the Heda because of her treacherous actions thus crowning _King Roan kom Azkru_. That month ,even with the death of Qwin Nia, Skikru was not satisfied thus started a war they could never win.

The next month I fell in love with Lexa, not Heda Lexa but just Lexa. The fiercest warrior that I have ever know. Someone that I could say that I love but faith had different plans for me. My love died in my arms with a bullet in the stomach and I was unable to save her. In that month I watch as the ruthless _Ontari kom Azkru_ slaughter the rest of the nightbloods in their sleep before the Conclave even began. In that month most of Skikru had taken the chip for the City of Light and was now marching to the capital Polis. In that month we fought _ALLIE_ the AI responsible of war that almost wiped out humanity. In that month friends and families were killed in order for the City of Light to propulated. Fortunately _Raven Reyes_ , was able to snap herself out of the haze and was able to help us defeat ALLIE but by the end of that month we found another problem _Praimfaya_.

("Bunker do you copy?") Please be safe I thought.

 _Static_

("Marcus Kane do you copy?") Kane please answer I plead to myself.

 _Static_

("Abby Griffin do you copy?") Mom please be okay I say to myself.

 _Static_

("Indra kom Trikru do you copy?") Indra answer this please.

 _Static_

("Heda Octavia kom Kongeda do you copy?") O, are you there, please be okay

 _Static_

("Sky Ring do you copy?") Come on

 _Static_

("John Murphy do you copy?") John are you guys alive

 _Static_

("Monty Green do you copy?") Dammit Monty answer this

 _Static_

("Bellamy Blake do you copy?") Bell please

 _Static_

("Raven Reyes please do you copy?") Raven, are okay up there. Please stay safe

 _Static_

"If anybody can hear me this Wanheda or to some Clarke Griffin. Does anybody copy?"

 _Static_

sigh*

"It's been 3 weeks since Praimfaya and 2 weeks since I woke up from my coma, I am still healing after the radiation burns that I have sustained and luckily I found this communication tech and have a few weapons at my possession. If anybody can hear me then know you are not alone. To the bunker I hope you are all safe and maybe after a few days I will be able to journey to Polis and see the situation there. To the people in the ring, I am alive and I hope you had a safe journey. I will wait for you guys down here and hope you still have a bottle of moonshine for us to share. This Wanheda may we meet again. "

 _OCTAVIA BLAKE_

It has been three weeks since praimfaya. Three weeks since the Clans joined together to form one kru and decide to share the bunker for the survival of the human race. Three weeks since I became Heda. Three weeks since my brother and my best friends have left earth in order to survive. A week since we heard that Clarke the person who was like my sister is dead and sacrificed herself to give time for our friends to escape. A week since we last heard from them at the Ring. A week of --

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Bunker do you copy?" )

What the hell?!

"Heda, the transmission its not coming from the ring!" Kane said in one of the communication terminals here in the bunker.

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Marcus Kane do you copy?")

"Kane, what the hell! Do you who this is?!" I shouted

" I promise you, Octavia I don't who--" Kane was cut off

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Dr. Abigail Griffin do you copy?") said the voice again

"GET ME ABBY NOW!" I said

Kane nodded and quickly left to fetch Abby

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Indra kom Trikru do you copy?" )

"INDRA!" I called

The door flew open and Kane together with Abby and Indra stepped into the room.

"Do you know who this is? This person hailed your names including your titles" I asked confused and nervous.

"We don't know heda the transmission is in a different line not the one that raven and the others used to contact us days ago" explained Kane.

"Abby, Indra, do you know who? You both were hailed complete with your titles" I said.

"No I don't recognize the voice but the person sounds like he or she is wounded" Abby conclude.

"Maybe it was someone from skikru that found a bunker to take settle during praimfaya" Indra interjected.

"Impossible Raven and others said that no one in skikru survived the radiation when they--" Octavia was saying

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Heda Octavia Blake do you copy?")

I quickly took the receiver and answered.

"This is Heda Octavia Blake, who is this?" I spoke with my tone firm

I glance at Kane and the others after a few seconds when the voice didn't gave us a reply.

 _RINGGGGGGGGG_

"Heda a transmission from the ring, do we accept?" ask a communication officer.

"Patch it through the screen" I ordered quickly

The black screen in front suddenly opened with the image of my brother and the others.

"Bell, how are you guys?" I ask with a smile

"Hello O, were doing good we just finished doing repairs until Raven got a transmission" Bellamy explained with a concern face.

"Yeah O, it hailed to Kane, Abby and Indra as well we don't know how it got to our communication line" explained Raven who looked confused

" We don't know as well we tried to get a video feed but we cant for some reason." Kane informed us

"Indra theorized that it maybe a skikru that survived and Abby said that he or she maybe injured but--" Octavia was saying

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Sky Ring do you copy?" asked the voice with a defeated tone)

If I were not the Heda and some of my warriors were not I would have laughed at the faces made by the other. Emori, Echo and John had looks of disbelief and confusion. Monty and Harper had looks of same looks except instead of disbelief they had curiosity while Bell and Raven were down right staring wide at us.

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("John Murphy do you copy?" asked the voice triedly)

"Murphy you know who that was?" asked Bell with a raised eyebrow

"How the fuck should I know? Incase you didn't notice people usually tend to avoid or hate me especially if they are from the Ark" said Murphy with disbelief in his voice

"Try answering it Bell" I said to the screen

Bell was then handed a receiver from Raven. He was about to speak when.

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Monty Green do you copy?" said the voice again)

"Monty try hacking the transmission and see if we can get a feed on the person" ordered Bell

"On it Boss" Monty saluted then quickly when ti their terminal

"Raven can we hail them?" asked Bell

"Yeah, we are patched through the bunker and unknown transmission" assured Raven

"Ok, I --" Bellamy was cut off

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Bellamy Blake do you copy?" the voice asked pleading now)

"Roger that this is Bellamy Blake, who is this? OVER" Bellamy hailed to the transmission

"Again this is Bellamy Blake who is this? OVER" Bellamy tried again

"Monty, how are we with the feed?" Bellamy ask anxiously

"Just give me a minute, almost there" Monty said

 _Screeeechhhhhhhh_

("Raven Reyes please do you copy?" the voice heartbrokenly asked.)

Raven quickly grabbed the mic from Bellamy

"This is Raven Reyes, who is this over?" ask Raven worried

"Monty where are we with the feed?" Bellamy asked again

"Again who is this? This is Raven Reyes over" Raven tried again.

"Octavia, I don't think the person can hear us" Kane said beside me

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I think that the person's equipment may be able to transmit to us but they can't hear our transmission" explained Kane

"I see let's just ho-- " I was saying

"GOT IT!" shouted Monty

"Patch it through!" I ordered.

What came next was something that change our lives forever.


	2. Reactions

**FORGED IN BLOOD**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Reactions_**

\--

 _BEEP_

Log 836-1109

"It is not the strongest of the species that survive, not the most intelligent but the ones who most responsive to change."

That was a quote from a man named Charles Darwin, a famous naturalist and biologists from the old world. Ever since I survived _Praimfaya_ I wondered what made me survive it all aside the fact that my blood evolved, I question why me? What made me survive? Was it because I adapted to the change or was it because life wanted to screw me over again just like it did to me in the past.

 _Sigh_

This is Clarke Griffin it has been one thousand, one hundred, ninety days or 3 years and around 3 or so months since Praimfaya. So many things have happened since then, the day after my friends left for space I went into a coma for a week and woke up to notice that my blood some how became a mixture of black and silver blood.I tried to find answers but it led me one conclusion, together with my injuries and the radiation poisoning somehow triggered the starting process of my cells to evolve. I discovered weeks after I woke up that I now have the capabilities that somehow weren't there before. At that time I tried to contact both the Bunker and the Sky Ring but it was sad effort .

 _Sigh_

After months of research and practice in Beca's lab, I now have a hang of my extraordinary capabilities but I am still in process of mastering them thus led me to decide to venture out to the surface to ease my loneliness. According to the computer's analysis the Earth is still at the process of rebuilding itself and is now a frozen waste land. Fortunately as I searched the lab I found that it had the equipment that I needed to venture out unto the surface and a journal which contained coordinates to other bunkers both supplies and miltary. If we had only found this journal earlier then we could have save a lot more peo--

 _Sigh_

For the first few days of my expedition to the surface I decovered that the terrains became different. Rivers now become plains, hills to lakes and lakes into rivers. I remember so clearly after so many days of roaming around I finally found something or let's say I found my first companion.

 _BEEP_

 _BUNKER_

 _(Three weeks since Praimfaya)_

"Patch it through!" Octavia ordered to the screen with arms crossed.

"Affirmative, patching transmission to both Bunker and Ring" Monty confirmed.

After a few push of buttons the center main screen suddenly turns black.

"What the hell Monty I thought you got through!?" shouts Raven in panic as seen on the screen to the left after a few seconds.

"Did we ge it?" Harper's question echoing to through the speakers.

"Calm down I did, just give it a few seconds" Monty said off handedly with a wave of his hand.

 _Screeeechhhhhh_

("If anybody can hear me this Wanheda or to some Clarke Griffin. Does anybody copy?")

Silence.

There on the screen was _Clarke Griffin_.

In that moment, the room that was once full of life turned shocked still for there in front of them, was an image of someone who they thought perished along with the rest of those who remained on the surface when _Praimfaya_ scorched the Earth. Around the room men and women who knew Clarke have faces of shock and disbelief. Even the ever stoic General Indra and the rest of the warriors and guards did not put an effort to contain their emotions for once again the legendary _Wanheda_ defiled death and with the proof right in front of their faces.

But alas, the silence did not last forever for the next incoming message made everyone including those watching from Sky Ring turned as pale as ash.

 _ABIGAIL GRIFFIN_

It was only a week ago when I was given the news that my daughter gave her life and died trying to give Raven and the others time so that they could have a chance to live up in space. After the news was delivered to me I mourned the lost of my daughter for once again I lost my child to circumstance and at that time I thought I lost her for good. I have stayed in my room for hours crying asking why did it have to be her but at the same time know that she was too stubborn and selfless to let others die when she has a say on it. But once again chance brought back my daughter to me for there she was on the screen alive.

'Clarke'

I thought as my hand covers my mouth to prevent my sob to be released.

My daughter, my little angel, and my little sun is alive. Desperately I ran my eyes at her image drinking the sight of her, even though the screen only shows her upper body I saw how my beautiful daughter is now covered in badages. I notice that even wearing a long sleeves v neck shirt she was shaking, I can only presume it is caused, in the worst case scenario, from the pain of the injuries she sustained or either from the temperature of the Beca's lab. I took note that her once long blonde hair is now cut short up until her shoulders. But from all of her injuries what shocked me the most was how her bright baby blue eyes now have specks of silver in it.

I then quickly took the reciever from a shock-still Octaivia.

"Clarke, we heard you. Baby it's me, Mom, we got you. I got you over! OVER!" I said pleading hoping that she answers.

I try hailing her again but to my confusion she just sits there waiting as if moments ago my message didn't get through.

"Abby, I don't think she can hear us let alone know that we got her message" Marcus tried to explain to me.

"Dammit Marcus she's hurt. Look her! my baby girl. She needs me, look at her dammit! Would we look under those bandage we will see that she is suffering from fall out radiation burns. Bandages that looked like it was wrapped prematurely……… God Marcus she's alone a--nndd no o-nne…..." I couldn't continue because a sob escape my mouth as I realized in horror that my daughter has no one there but herself.

"Abby" was the last things thing I heard from Kane as he wraps his arms around me trying to me comfort but even then my heart still breaks as sob after sob escapes my body.

 _General Indra kom Triku_

In all of my life as a warrior I have only been shocked still for three different reasons.

First, was when the previous Heda, Heda Lexa kom Kongeda, won her conclave at the age of 15 leaving her the youngest to ever have that title.

Second, was when my once second, Heda Octavia Blake, won her conclave and united all of the twelve clans of the coalition as well as skikru to become one kru.

And lastly,

The third, being today when infront me _Clarke Griffin, Skai Prisa_ or _Wanheda_ is announced herself to be alive.

When I first meet her I thought of her as a child full of arrogance who thinks that just because she knew the knowledge from the old world that she would know the solutions of our problems here on the ground but it turns out I was wrong. After so many trials I saw how the child that i once saw as soft and weak willed, now became a woman who without a doubt survive more trails and endured more pain that I could ever have. I now see a woman who sacrificed everythings for the sake of her people including her humanity, a woman who would risked her life and being burned alive from Praimfaya just to secure a tower to send a signal to the sky just to give her friends a chance to live and I saw a woman who kept on moving even when she had lost everything from all around her including the people she loved.

"Heda, how can this be?" I ask Octavia disbelief in my voice.

With my question Ocatavia promptly snapped out from her haze.

"I don't know Indra, I… I thought she died…. I" Octavia stammered out.

" _Bellomi_ , I thought you said that she's dead?! How could this be?" I ask to the screen as I took the fallen receiver from a still distraught Abby.

It seems I have a knack for snapping people out of their hazes for after I asked my question the screen showing the people in the Sky Ring suddenly shakes. From the looks of it they snapped out of their haze and now got closer to the screen enlarging their faces on ours. For suddenly Bellamy charges to Monty in rage. While the other quickly tried to separate them both.

"Monty, what the hell! You better be sure you got it?! Is this really her god dammit?! this no time for jokes?!" Bellamy shouts as he grabs a fist full of Monty jacket.

"God Bell! You think I would joke about this!" Monty said as he struggles to get out of Bellamy's grip.

"Bell, stop it! You know how important Clarke is to all of us! You really think we would make a joke out of this!" Harper shout to Bellamy trying to help lossen grip

"Dammit Blake! Listen to them Clarke saved us do really think this is something to prank on!" Murphy tries to reason as he pulls Bellamy away from Monty and Harper

"DAMMIT STOP!" the girl Raven shouted in the top of her voice making everyone in the bunker cringe because of the loudness of her voice that was being amplified by the speakers. But it seems to work on them up in Sky because suddenly everyone on the screen stops moving and froze in place.

"Bell, it's her. This isn't a joke bell. I think this is really her" said Raven her voice soft trying her best from the looks of it to not to cry.

The receiver on my hand is then taken by a still distraught Abby but now has regained her composure.

"Bellamy, this is Abby. Raven's right it is her. I know my daughter even though injured I know that's her." confirmed Abby

"No, it's not look at her! She is covered in bandages Abby. Even her face, we didn't even know it's her until we she said it herself. What assurance do we --" Bellamy was cut off

"GOD DAMMIT BELL HER WRIST! LOOK AT HER WRIST!" Raven's shout was echoed to the speaker.

That was then when I looked at her wrist. Even through the long sleeves I saw a glint of silver that was reflected on the screen. I was confused, what was meaning of that glinting silver? What is its significance that made them instantly connect it to Wanheda?

"Her father's watch" whispered Octavia in realization

Understanding instantly dawns to me as I heard those words.

 _Flashback_

 _Polis was a wonderful city even after a long day of meetings with the ambassadors of the twelve clans, the sight of it when you look from one of the top floors of the tower soothes me for it reminds me of the good things that remain in this world._

 _"Indra" Lexa calls me, interrupting my reminiscing._

 _"Sha Heda?" I question._

 _"Fetch me Clarke, I have to discuss something with her" Lexa ordered._

 _"Sha Heda" I said then leaving the room._ _The journey to her room was short for she was only a few floors down. As I reached the entry way of the corridor to her room I was instantly saluted by the warriors that were on guard tonight._

 _"Is she inside?" I ask._ _I was answered with a nod to head by the guard on the right thus allowed me to go inside. As I opened the door to her room, I steped inside but to my confusion I saw that it was empty._

 _"Wanheda?" I called out_.

 _"A minute!" Clarke shouted from somewhere_.

 _I was going to approach her from where her voice sounded but she appear out from the blinds of the changing area thus stopped me from advancing forward._

 _"Indra? You needed something?" she asked clutching something in her palm._

 _"The Heda seeks to speak to you" I replied stiffly_

 _"Oh, uhm ok. Lead the way then" she said with confusion._

 _As we were walking to the throne room we suddenly stop when she let out a curse._

 _"Shit" she said as try to smack the object that she holding to her palm._

" _Are you ok?" I ask in curiosity_

 _"Yeah, uhm it's just my watch is broken." she said after a final smack._

 _"Why not replace it, there are many smiths here that are capable of making a new one?" I suggested._

 _"I can not this is the only thing that I have left of my father" she said bitterly._

 _"I see" was all that I could say._

 _End of Flashback_

After her last remark, we then spend the our rest of the journey to the throne room in silence. It is only then did I realize that she didn't have a chance to get her father's watch repaired but still I remember that she wore it everywhere even when in battle.

 _Octavia Blake_

 _'This Wanheda or to some Clarke Griffin. Does anybody copy'_

 _'Clarke Griffin'_

 _'Does anybody copy?'_

 _'Clarke Griffin'_

 _'Does anybody copy?'_

 _'Clarke Griffin'_

 _'Does anybody copy?'_

Like a broken record, it goes on again and again. Looping inside my mind. She survived. My friend, my sister she survived and she's alive.

"But the question still stands how did she survive? Why did she only contact us now?" I voice out my concern

Not to sound ungreatful or happy that she is alive but I can't help but ask. It's been 3 weeks since Praimfaya why does she contact us now.

 _Screeeechhhhhh_

("It's been 3 weeks since Praimfaya and 2 weeks since I woke up from my coma, I am still healing after the radiation burns that I have sustained and luckily I found this communication tech and have a few weapons at my possession. If anybody can hear me then know you are not alone. To the bunker I hope you are all safe and maybe after a few days I will be able to journey to Polis and see the situation there. To the people in the ring, I am alive and I hope you had a safe journey. I will wait for you guys down here and hope you still have a bottle of moonshine for us to share. This Wanheda may we meet again. " )

Well, fuck.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic that I published so I would like to say sorry if there are mistakes in grammar and spelling. I'm still getting used to writing and English is not my first language so I just wing it hehe._**

 ** _So to clarify some things._**

 ** _First, is this story starts after thes last episode of the 100 of season 5 and is more leaning to the sci-fi version because when I watched the last episode I felt that it was impossible not to get side effects after the radiation fall out. Sure, Clarke became a full blooded Night Blood but still there has to be another effect to than that only._**

 ** _Second, yes Clarke's message got through but she didnt know that. The explaination will be given at the next chapter._**

 ** _Third, I will not stray from the canon like no just no the next season comes up in April so no. But even so the story will some what be different to that._**

 ** _Fourth, there will be a Madi but also different OC. Just wait for the next chapters._**

 ** _Fifth, I'm sorry if this is a short update but don't worry I'll make it longer next time._**

 ** _Lastly, I do not own anyof the character this is all CW._**

 ** _So I hope you guys like the update and stay tuned ._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _M.Dumas_**


End file.
